


Savannah, Savannah

by UberDuper



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Gen, the game's not even out yet, what do i even tag here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7354951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UberDuper/pseuds/UberDuper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rustling in the grass a few feet away made Lillie jump, clutching her bag to her chest. This was the end, probably. She'd get mauled to death by a bunch of rabid Spearow and die in the middle of some dusty grass field.</p>
<p>Or, Lillie is annoyed at the girl that Professor Kukui has paired her up with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Savannah, Savannah

**Author's Note:**

> i told myself that i would wait until sun and moon came out to actually write something about it. well guess what? I LIED.
> 
> also, the S/M female trainer definitely looks like a 'Penny' and I will probably name her that when I get it.

“Penny? Penny!” Lillie stumbled through the Alola savannah, the tall grass somewhat impeding her progress due to her dress. This wasn't a trek she wanted to be on, preferring to curl up with a book on the beach. Perhaps enjoying a smoothie in her bungalow. But not slogging through some of Alola's hottest grasslands with a girl that seemed to have an attention span of a Pikpek. Anything would be better than this.

“Penny!” Lillie called out for her accompanying Pokemon Trainer again. “If you don't find me right _now_ , I swear I will leave you behind in this grass!” It wasn't much of a threat, Lillie knew that all too well. Penny could spend days fooling around in the wilderness, and her energy never seemed to run out. Lillie was sure that Penny could make it halfway across Alola if left to her own devices.

A rustling in the grass a few feet away made Lillie jump, clutching her bag to her chest. This was the end, probably. She'd get mauled to death by a bunch of rabid Spearow and die in the middle of some dusty grass field and never get to complete her internship and-

Penny's head popped out of the grass, a radiant smile on her face. Her Rowlet rested atop her head, preening itself.

“Hey Lillie!” The tan girl's innocent smile infuriated Lillie. How dare Penny smile at her like she hadn't just given her a heart attack. “What's up? I heard you screaming from that tree all the way over there.” Her arm popped out of the grass, pointing off into the distance. Lillie turned to look in the direction Penny was pointing. Nothing stood out at first, and Lillie had to lean forward and squint to see the tiny speck of a tree way far away. Of course.

“I was 'screaming' because _somebody_ left me behind.” Lillie crossed her arms, shooting the other girl a glare. Penny cocked her head, pursing her lips in thought.

“I didn't mean to.” She finally came up with. “I thought you were right behind me. Did you get caught in the mud again?” Lillie flushed at the question, reminded of the incident last week when she and Penny had been exploring some rainforests and Lillie had fallen into a pit of mud, where she had remained for a solid few hours before Penny finally came back for her.

“Well you did. What would you have done if I had gotten attacked, hmm? What if a Spearow got me? What would you have done then?” Lillie asked, cocking a brow at Penny. The girl laughed, blowing a lock of dark hair out of her eyes.

“Aww, Lillie, you know that Spearow don't hurt anybody!” Penny giggled again, prompting Lillie to huff.

“No, Spearows just like _you_. They're vicious around others. You saw what they did to Hau last week.” Lillie shuddered just thinking about it. The poor boy had come under attack by the birds due to his possession of an extra large serving of malasada. She had told him not to leave the shop without eating some of it, but _no_ , nobody ever listens to Lillie.

“Maybe.” Penny mused. After a moment of silence, Penny's face lit up, and she grinned at Lillie. “Oh! Look what I found on the way back. Rowlie kept attacking it, so I had to take it away from him.” Penny's other hand finally popped out of the grass, and Lillie screeched at the big, furry bug resting in Penny's palm. Lillie had seen bigger, but none had been thrust at her face by a hyperactive Pokemon Trainer.

“Wh-What _is_ that?!” Lillie stumbled backwards, collapsing onto her butt on the ground.

“Dunno.” Penny replied, using her free hand to scratch the tiny tuft of fuzz between the bug's wings. It rapidly flapped its wings, wiggling and pressing up against Penny's hand. The trainer laughed, bringing the bug up to her face. “It's so cute and small though! Look at it!” The bug turned around, lightly rubbing its tiny proboscis against Penny's nose. She giggled at it, rubbing back. Rowlie hooted in irritation, adjusting its position on Penny's head.

“Oh my gosh, don't rub it against your face!” Lillie scolded. “You don't know where that thing's been!”

“He's so cute though!” Penny put her nose on the Pokemon's top, rubbing it with her nose. “I think I'm gonna keep it.”

“Keep it?!” Lillie bounced to her feet. “How are you gonna 'keep it'?! All we're doing is studying Pokemon moves! You're just supposed to battle them and be done with it! We didn't even _bring_ any Pokeballs.” She pointed out, gesturing at her bag.

“He doesn't wanna battle.” Penny stated. The bug seemed to buzz in agreement. “Besides, he doesn't even have to be in a Pokeball. He likes me. He can sit...” Penny brought her hand up to her shoulder, and the bug quickly scurried onto it, setting into the crook of Penny's neck. She giggled again, turning to Lillie with a big ol' grin on her face. “Right here!”

Lillie's face screwed up in disapproval, but let it go. If she let Penny keep that dumb bug, maybe they could actually get some things done. Plus... no. Lillie stopped that line of thought. No plus. She wasn't going to say that it was good to see Penny smiling at her like that. Nope.

“Whatever. You can keep the bug. But you have to stay with me for the rest of the day and actually _help me_ with _our_ research. And then Professor Kukui will decide whether or not you can keep it for good.” Lillie laid out her ultimatum, putting her hands on her hips for emphasis.

“Done!” Penny finally sprung out of the grass, standing at attention next to Lillie. “I'm gonna call him 'Cutiefly'. Cuz he's super cute and can also fly.” Lillie frowned at that, but decided not to justify Penny's dumb remark with a comment. She simply stomped off through the grass, Penny and her new friend at her heels.

 


End file.
